


His Best Thing is Chilaquiles

by deathbyspaceglam



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chilaquiles, Cooking, Cooking Lessons, Finn Andor-Rook, M/M, might be combined with another work later might not be who knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9783560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbyspaceglam/pseuds/deathbyspaceglam
Summary: Finn teaches Poe how to make his dad’s specialty dish.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for stormpilotweek. Prompt: Finn teaching Poe something / Meeting the family.  
> This time, I filled both of the prompts.  
> Shoutout to Diego Luna for [that comment about Cassian making chilaquiles](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=843mH3FlRWs).  
> Chilaquiles recipe from [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MRvuQxZpD9M).

“You know,” mused Poe, crunching the totopos and sucking the sauce off his fingers, “I still remember those chilaquiles you made for our Spanish 4 class.”

“Really?” Finn had eaten lots of his dad's chilaquiles over the course of his life. Cassian was a great cook and chilaquiles were his specialty. When Finn had tried to copy his dad’s technique for that “cultural experience” assignment, he’d soaked the totopos just a little bit too much in the salsa. Everyone had complimented his cooking, but he’d personally found it too soggy.

Poe used a totopo to scoop some of the bean paste into his mouth. “Yeah. I’ve been to lots of restaurants like this one, but none of them ever got quite that flavor you got in yours.”

Finn blushed. Soggy as he’d thought his chilaquiles were, he hadn’t helped but to feel a rush of pride whenever one of his classmates had complimented them. And to hear his boyfriend complimenting them again, years later… Finn had an idea. “Let’s go to my dads' place. I can teach you to make them if you want,” he said, wiping the corners of his mouth with a napkin before taking another bite.

“Really?” said Poe. “I mean, you don’t have to, but if you want, I’d love to learn. Especially from you.” He chewed thoughtfully. “And maybe even meet your dads.”

\---

When they got to the Andor-Rook home, Cassian and Bodhi weren’t there. “ 'Out for a walk. We'll be back before noon,’ ” Finn read from the note they'd left on the kitchen table. “What do you say we surprise them with lunch?”

Poe agreed, and before even a minute had passed, Finn was already lining up ingredients on the counter. “So, we’ve got tortillas, a chili pepper, a slice of onion, some chicken soup base, tomato puree, butter, grated cheese, ground cheese, and media crema,” he said, naming each ingredient as he set it down. He set a cutting board and knife on the counter. “The first thing we’ll want to do is cut the tortillas into triangles."

“How many tortillas are we using?” asked Poe as he opened the bag.

“My dad usually uses fifteen,” said Finn over his shoulder as he poured oil into a pot on the stove.

Poe carefully counted out fifteen tortillas and stacked them on the cutting board. He started trying to cut the tortillas in half, making straining noises as he barely managed to push the blade of the knife through the first few tortillas.

Finn turned around. Poe tried his best not to make a pleading face at him. “You know, it would be easier to slice the tortillas if you tried slicing five at a time instead of all fifteen at once,” said Finn, placing a hand over one of Poe’s. With Finn’s guidance, Poe slowly pulled the knife out of the tortillas and separated them into three stacks.

By the time Poe had finished slicing the tortillas, the oil was starting to boil. “And now we fry the triangles to make totopos,” said Finn, spreading the tortilla triangles evenly in the pot and making sure that they were all covered in oil. “While the totopos are frying, could you dice the onion?” He pulled another knife out of a drawer. “I’ll do the chili pepper.”

Poe nodded and set to work, cutting the onion into tiny pieces. As he chopped the onion, he watched Finn chop the chili pepper and periodically check the totopos. A tear started to form in his eye. _I just saw a man so beautiful I started crying,_ he silently joked.

Once the totopos were done frying (which Finn illustrated by tapping one with a fork, showing how hard and crispy it was), Finn took them off the heat and scooped them into a strainer, letting the excess oil drain into a bowl. “Are you done with the onions?” he asked. Poe nodded. “Good. What we’re going to do now is fry the chili pepper and some of the onion.” He set a large pan on the stove, which, Poe noticed, was still on. “We’re going to use a little bit of the oil from the totopos,” he said, using a spoon to sprinkle oil into the pan, “and just about a tablespoon of butter.” He opened the tub of butter and scooped out some butter into the pan, moving it around until it all dispersed evenly. “And when it’s just a little hot, we’ll put in the chili pepper and onion."

“How do we know when it’s hot enough?” asked Poe. He’d never been a good judge of temperature while cooking and he didn’t want to mess up one of Finn’s favorite dishes should he ever make it in the future.

“Well, you don’t want it to be too hot, otherwise it burns,” said Finn, and Poe grimaced nervously. “Once the butter flows evenly, that’s usually when I start frying the chili and onions.” He tipped the pan, watching as the creamy butter and oil mixture crossed the surface. “Now.” Poe held the cutting board over the pan, carefully pushing first the chili pepper, then about half the onion into the pan, before setting the cutting board back down.

Finn picked up a spatula and pushed the chopped vegetables around the pan. “We just want to fry them a little bit,” he explained. “If we fry them too much, they could burn. We just want to fry them until we can smell them.”

That, as it turned out, only took about a minute. Poe watched the vegetables carefully, remembering all too well his own mishaps in the kitchen. The times that something looked done, but was still a little bit raw in the middle. The times that something didn’t look done yet and he left it a little bit too long and it overcooked. Thankfully, his nose was more reliable than his eyes. “I can smell it,” he said. “Now what?”

“Now we pour in the tomato puree,” said Finn, opening one of the two containers and pouring its contents into the pan. Poe did the same with the other one. “And we mix it together so it all blends evenly. When it starts having little bubbles, then we’ll add in the totopos.”

Just then, they heard the sound of a key turning in the lock on the front door. “My dads are home!” said Finn, glancing quickly at Poe and the heating salsa. “Can you watch the salsa?” he asked before leaving to greet Cassian and Bodhi.

Poe watched the salsa intently as he heard Finn excitedly tell his dads that he was teaching his boyfriend to make chilaquiles. He heard Bodhi ask enthusiastically about meeting him, Finn answering that they could meet him right then, if they wanted. He heard Cassian saying that they would be right there.

As Finn’s dads presumably took off their shoes, bubbles started to form in the salsa. What had Finn said to do when bubbles started forming? He’d said to add in the totopos, right? Yes, he had. Slowly, carefully, Poe began spreading handfuls of totopos throughout the pan until there were none left in the strainer.

Finn came back to the kitchen with his dads in tow. Poe had seen pictures of them, but that hardly measured up to seeing them in the flesh. Cassian looked a little older than he had in the pictures, with more lines around his eyes and mouth and streaks of silver in his hair, but it was still impossible to believe that he was in his fifties. Bodhi had gray patches in his beard and deeper lines around his eyes, but otherwise, he looked about ten years younger than he was.

“Baba, Papi, this is my boyfriend Poe,” said Finn, motioning toward him. “Poe, these are my dads.” Poe smiled at them in a way that he hoped didn’t come off as too corny.

“Finn tells me he’s teaching you to make chilaquiles?” asked Cassian, sniffing the air. “Smells good.”

“Yeah, well, if what Finn tells me is true, he learned from the best,” said Poe.

Finn observed Poe’s progress. “At this point, I would season it with chicken soup base,” he said. Poe hastened to sprinkle soup base over the salsa-covered totopos and mix it in with the salsa. Finn turned the heat down as far as it would go. “And now, we add the onions and cheese and cover the pan to let the cheese melt.”

\---

They sat around the table to eat the finished chilaquiles with bean paste, cheese, and media crema. Poe anxiously watched as Cassian took his first bite.

He chewed thoughtfully and swallowed. “These are really good!” he declared.

To Cassian’s left, Bodhi had just finished his first bite. “They’re like the ones Cassian always makes,” he added.

“Thanks,” said Poe. “I mostly wanted to learn how to make chilaquiles because of the ones Finn made for Spanish class.”

“Well, these ones are really good,” said Bodhi, before leaning across the table toward Finn. “He’s a keeper,” he stage-whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> I might combine this with one of my other fics at a later time, but I’m not sure yet.


End file.
